


when the moon glows yellow in the riptide

by rainbowrabblerouser



Series: written because I'm lonely, melancholic, gay, yearning, aching, and pining and– [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arthur is part of the fencing team, Based on a Tumblr Post, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Merlin wears Arthur's personalized jacket, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Merlin (Merlin), Roommates, Sharing Clothes, Smoking, Song: Diplomat's Son (Vampire Weekend), Stargazing, based off a vampire weekend song, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Merlin goes to Oxford, but his roommate is Arthur, the diplomat's son.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: written because I'm lonely, melancholic, gay, yearning, aching, and pining and– [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712041
Comments: 5
Kudos: 262





	when the moon glows yellow in the riptide

**Author's Note:**

> "Diplomat's Son" - Vampire Weekend

Merlin doesn’t seem to be enjoying his college years as much as his mother had said he would. Even then, being in one of the most prestigious colleges in the world comes at a cost when all of the dickhead rich bitch kids were attending with you.

Also, when your name is Merlin, you tend to invite trouble.

His trouble went by the name Arthur Pendragon, a somehow more obnoxious and ridiculous name than Merlin Emrys. Nonetheless, he was his fucking roommate.

Oh, and the diplomat’s son.

That explained how he was admitted, at least that’s what Merlin thought.

Until he realized that the guy was hella smart and also got in for an athletic scholarship as well. Merlin would be lying if he said that he wasn’t going to Oxford’s fencing matches to see what he was made of, but then again, Merlin has always lied.

“I’m not gay.”

“That was not my fault.”

“I don’t like him at all, Gwen!”

All of these were lies.

So when Arthur and his friends invite him for a party, he reluctantly accepts, knowing that he would soon regret it when the hoards of rich kids arrived and he was nearly passed out in the house of the Oxford Bullingdon Club on a fancy piece of furniture that probably cost more than the tuition he would have paid had he not gotten financial aid. Merlin questions how he ended up there. Then, he recalls the week’s events.

It starts in the dorm Merlin shares with Arthur. 

Since the school year started, Arthur has practically depended on Merlin for everything. They hung out so much that people began to think that they were dating (when they were most definitely not). Merlin would consider Arthur his friend if he wasn’t being such a “prat” on some days. Arthur always thought of him as one (not that he’d ever say it out loud to him).

“Headed out to study in the library, wanna come?” Merlin called out to Arthur, who was still in bed. It was 11am and a Saturday.

“Why don’t you take a break? You’ve studied every single day since the second semester started. I don’t think I’ve seen you smile all week.”

Merlin blushed at the thought that Arthur paid attention to his smiles and he hid his face. He was standing at the doorway of Arthur’s room while Arthur got out and changed in front of him. This was normal because Arthur has no shame and Merlin was the only reason he got out of bed before noon.

“We can’t all party like you do, Arthur. Also, I’m not rich enough to fail,” Merlin passed him the jacket Arthur had left on the table. It was his fencing team jacket, a windbreaker in perfect Oxford blue with his last name across the back. 

Arthur just scoffed at the comment and pulled Merlin along out of the dorm with him.

“Fine, but you promised you’d come with me– uh, us, the guys, to the party tonight. And you are not studying on the weekend,” Arthur said as they walked out.

Merlin let Arthur maneuver him until they arrived to Arthur’s car.

“Where are you taking me after I’ve been kidnapped, Sir Arthur?” Merlin drawled in a silly voice that he called “The Fancyman’s Shitty Accent” as Arthur unlocked the car.

“Out.”

-

This isn’t a date.

Right?

Merlin’s mind races with thoughts as Arthur takes him out to some nice café with cute little desserts and beautifully crafted coffees that he definitely would not pay for because only rich people pay $12 for coffee.

“Relax, Merlin, I’m not going to poison you. I just wanted to take you out,” Arthur says softly. “You’ve been one of my only friends at university who actually cares about me and my grades and not just the team...so I wanted to say, uh, thank you.”

Merlin looked up in surprise. Arthur had never said it before. At least, not with such earnest and softness in his voice. He really meant it. 

“Well, we are stuck with each other, so of course. Someone in school had to knock you down a few pegs, Arthur. And I guess that person was me, God knows why.”

Arthur chuckled and Merlin felt a tug at his heartstrings. Something about seeing Arthur happy always made me feel that way. He wasn’t sure why. Guess he’d consult Gwen later at the party or maybe if he saw her around campus.

When the check comes, Arthur nearly slams his card down and Merlin blushes as he says, “This date’s on me, Merlin.”

So it was a date?

Or was Arthur just being Arthur?

Merlin just sipped his overpriced coffee and laughed as Arthur did a double take when calculating the tip. He’s still a dollophead. But he could be his.

Maybe.

-

Arthur heads to an impromptu practice and brings Merlin along.

“You are not studying. I swear to God.”

Merlin just let him drag him along, enjoying the warmth of Arthur’s arm on his.

The rest of the fencing team greets Merlin like he’s one of the girlfriends of one of the players: with some wolf-whistles and jabs about his hair and attitude.

“Thanks Gwaine, my hair’s a mess because I just left your mum’s bed.”

Arthur laughed the hardest whenever Merlin shot back at their jeers.

Gwen was there with Lancelot. Because that is an on-and-off thing that he would hear about during their study sessions. Apparently it’s currently on, considering how Gwen was there before Merlin and waiting on him.

“Oh, look who decided to show up. The other girlfriends left,” Gwen patted the spot on the bench next to her. She had her notebooks with her and a few books.

“Haha, very funny,” Merlin deadpanned as he sat down and looked off at Arthur.

He waves at Merlin and gives him a cheeky smile before he puts his mask down and starts up his practice with Elyan as Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Leon watch.

“I hope your brother is prepared to get his arse kicked,” Merlin mutters as Arthur swings at him and Elyan clashes, then takes a step back.

“No, he isn’t. So...I heard you were out and about with the diplomat’s son, prince of Oxford,” Gwen teased, closing her book and snapping her fingers in front of Merlin.

He had been dreamily staring at Arthur. She always caught it. During class. During games. Even in the bloody dorm. He’s hopeless.

“And what about it?”

Merlin faced her and rolled his eyes. Another day, another lecture from Gwen.

“I heard he breaks hearts, Merlin. I don’t want to be the one bringing ice cream over in the middle of the night because Pendragon let you down. You deserve more than that.”

She gave him a sad smile, like he was a little puppy she had found drowning in a river. Merlin knew that those smiles always meant that she really cared. She was worried. Like his mother had been when he was stood up by a boy and then he locked himself in his room and blasted music until he stopped crying. 

Like Gaius was concerned when he would pull all-nighters to complete his work and he would arrive at family functions, messily dressed and half asleep. The same look he had gotten from all of the people who cared about him when they realized that they needed to stop him before he’s in too deep. Ready to drown for whatever.

“Break hearts? Arthur’s only breaking his own bones. Come on. It was only one date. Whatever you’d call it. He said it was. I didn’t expect anything!”

Merlin put his hands up in surrender and Gwen raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

After about two hours, Arthur and the guys leave and they all head back to their dorms to prepare for the party. Arthur immediately falls asleep on the couch after he showers and then he and Merlin watch TV. Merlin was reading a book about some wizard helping a knight and then falling in love with him. It was really interesting, but he kept getting distracted because Arthur had laid his head on his shoulder and dozed off.

Merlin chuckled as he put a blanket over him and continued reading until he began to fall asleep as well. He sets his book down and puts his glasses away. 

The obnoxiously loud knocking on the door wakes them up. 

“Arthur! Get your girlfriend and let’s go!”

Gwaine was extra hyperactive today. The other guys were knocking too.

Merlin felt Arthur shift and poke his face as he took his arm off of him, withdrawing the warmth Merlin was enjoying. Arthur whispers, “Merlin. It’s time to go,” in the softest tone Merlin had ever heard and he tilted his head to face him.

They were so close that they could feel each other’s breaths. A moment passes as they stare, then another knock ruins it. “Guys!”

Arthur sighed and pulled Merlin up as he stood. 

They rush out the door and Arthur punches Gwaine in the arm for interrupting.

Merlin feels like doing it too, but he knows it wouldn’t be as good.

“Always a pleasure to hear a fucking riot outside our dorm,” Merlin mutters, garnering laughs and a playful nudge as Arthur loops his arm around his shoulders.

-

They pick up Gwen from her dorm (but in a nicer fashion, sending Merlin up because the other girls didn’t find him threatening and they all realized that he’s gay) and they head out to the Oxford Bullingdon Club house.

Merlin starts to shiver as they walk. He had left his jacket in the dorm since they were forced to leave so fast. As he started rubbing his arms, he felt a wave of warmth overtake him as something was draped over his shoulders.

He looked down to see Oxford blue fabric around him. Then he felt Arthur’s hands on his as he whispered, “Can’t have you catching a bloody cold so close to exams, Merlin. Here. Just stay warm. Please.”

And with that and Arthur’s hand intertwining with his right, Merlin realized that Arthur did care about him. So much that he would let him wear his jacket. With his name on it.

Like he was one of the fencing team’s girlfriends. 

Shit.

He was now.

Even Lancelot didn’t lend his jacket to Gwen. But then again, Merlin and Arthur were much more stable than they were. Also, Gwen rarely got cold and Lancelot wasn’t exactly the romantic type.

“Just don’t be a cabbage head and complain that it’s cold for the rest of the night,” Arthur snarked as he swung their hands. 

Gwen gave Merlin a knowing look and he held up a middle finger.

The other guys didn’t get why Gwen was laughing so hard out of nowhere.

-

The party was your typical college get-together. A bunch of students getting too drunk too fast and some property damage that no one wanted to take responsibility for– just what Merlin had missed out on during high school. At least he had friends this time.

Arthur gets him a drink without him asking and he stays with him the whole time– except for when he was playing a drinking game or participating in whatever shenanigans that were being unleashed by the other sports teams.

Morgana finds him while Arthur is playing a silly game with the boys and she sits next to him as he watches closeby. She’s the most beautiful woman there, looking as if she didn’t belong in the chaotic environment. Her dress was sparkling and her hair and makeup were still perfect despite how late it was getting.

Somehow, she had a glass of wine in her hand. Morgana looked as if she fit in better with the art students rather than some boy’s club rager. In fact, Merlin thought that she was too regal for these things. What was she doing here rather than at some wine and cheese tasting that the other pre-law students would be at?

“Needed to make sure my brother gets home without a mess,” is what she proclaims, speaking as if she was stating Arthur’s verdict in a courtroom.

“Don’t worry, Morgana. I’m here,” Merlin said, not taking his eyes off of Arthur.

It was kind of a funny sight to see: someone as gorgeous as Morgana just sat right next to Merlin and him not even paying any mind to her because he’s enamoured by her brother who was flipping cups and yelling like a fucking barbarian.

To each their own, she guessed as she sipped.

“Oh, I know he has never given anyone his jacket before,” Morgana said in her version of a shocked tone. “Not ever. Not even in high school when girls were throwing themselves at him. Funny how you’re the first and probably the only ever…”

Merlin tears his eyes away from Arthur and faces her, his face heating up. 

“What do you mean? I’m sure he’s given someone else it before. I was cold, so he just put it around me. Probably doesn’t mean anything!”

Morgana laughed and waved her glass around, the red wine swirling like Merlin’s insides were as he felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought of Arthur liking him back, him being the only one ever. 

“Oh, when my brother shows affection, it means something. He barely says he loves his family to their faces and he gives me a hug on the holidays when our father is there to prove that we haven’t been having a sibling argument!” Morgana smirked as she got up and patted Merlin’s shoulder, then poked the Oxford emblem on the front, which had “Pendragon” embroidered underneath in small print.

“Just saying. You’re special. Good night, Merlin.”

He was left dumbfounded by a Pendragon for the second time that day.

-

The next morning, Arthur’s hangover is a hell. 

Somehow for Merlin as well, even though he had barely drunk any alcohol.

Because Arthur needed him and he wouldn’t talk to anyone else.

“Here is your hangover special. Because you need to be sharp for tomorrow. And I am not going to be sharing notes with you because you called my handwriting ‘hieroglyphics’ the last time you saw them,” Merlin said, passing Arthur a drink he always made whenever he’s had too much the night before.

Arthur took the glass and drank it all in one go. Merlin sighed.

Why’d he have to like this idiot? 

And why’d it have to make him an idiot too?

“Thanks, Merlin. You are a lifesaver.”

Before he heads out, Merlin draws the curtains shut so Arthur can sleep more and puts another blanket over the bed. Then, he faces Arthur, who is still sitting up.

“I’ll be back soon. Studying with Gwen. Call me if you need anything,” he says like he usually does whenever he leaves Arthur.

“All right. Love you. Bye,” Arthur says too casually, then he pulls Merlin in for a quick kiss and he lies back down. 

Merlin mutters, “Love you too.” Then, he leaves his room, shutting the door gently and exiting the dorm with his bag and phone in his hand.

It was only when he arrived at the pathway outside leading to the library that he realized what Arthur had said and what he had said back. And what he had done.

“Wait, what the fuck?!”

Merlin touches his lips to feel that he was still alive and not dreaming or hallucinating.

Nope. Still real.

Gwen could only laugh when she gets a rushed rant about it.

-

A week later, when Merlin arrives back at the dorm and realizes that he had been wearing Arthur’s jacket around campus for an entire seven days and Arthur hadn’t said anything about him returning it. 

He doesn’t mention it.

A few days later, Arthur and him take a break from hanging out with the others and just enjoy each other’s company. They head out to an open area on campus and just smoke. Looking up at the stars.

Merlin usually doesn’t like smoking, but it calmed his nerves sometimes. Also, Arthur always had the good stuff since he was rich.

Arthur didn’t smoke often. Just when he could tell that he and Merlin needed a break from all of the stress that came with their studying, Arthur’s fencing, and Merlin’s competitions. At least they weren’t doing hard drugs in an alley.

Instead, they were smoking the finest kush, sitting on a nice picnic blanket on the finest grass field at night. Just staring up at the moon. Without a care in the world.

“Ha, you’re still wearing my jacket,” Arthur says as he pulls at Merlin’s sleeve gently.

Merlin is glad that it’s dark because he can’t see him blushing.

“Yeah. You never asked for it back. And I like it. A lot.”

“You can keep wearing it. It’s making the other guys jealous. Their girlfriends don’t wear their jackets. Because they never wash them!” 

Arthur and Merlin burst into fits of giggles.

They’re barely high, but they’re starting to feel it.

After a while, Arthur says, “Are you hungry? Cause I am.”

Merlin replies, “I got extra pizza in the dorm that I saved from lunch today.”

When they start getting up and wrapping up the blanket, Arthur says, “Ugh. Thank God. I love you.”

“Do you really mean that? Or are you just saying that?” Merlin looks up at him with pleading eyes. Arthur looks down and softens.

“Of course I mean it. When we didn’t talk about what happened, I just assumed that I had dreamed it. Or you just don’t feel the same, Merlin.”

Merlin doesn’t know what to say so he kisses Arthur.

In the middle of the field. Underneath the stars. After they had just taken a few hits and called it quits. Because they were both hungry and yearning and Merlin could feel his heart beating faster because this is real. Arthur meant it. 

“I love you too.”

When Merlin wakes up in Arthur’s bed, he’s gone.

Arthur had an early class and had left a note on the bedside table:

**_Early class. Second date after?_ **

**_Yours,_ **

**_Arthur._ **

**_x_ **

Merlin went back to sleep and glanced at Arthur’s jacket, which was hanging off Arthur’s chair, untouched after he draped it there before joining Arthur in bed last night.

Guess he’s dating the diplomat’s son.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser


End file.
